The Last Quest
by FrEEthink23
Summary: Percabeth and a quest. THERE WILL BE A QUEST! cannon pairings, please read!cute percabeth moments, battles, good action.


There's a quest involved with this one, guys. PERCABETH, cuz i love them. i don't own PJO. come on.

PROLOGUE

An extremely handsome yet anxious 16 year old boy leaned back in his seat. His fingers tapped nervously on his thighs, his feet were shuffling on the industrial-grade mats on the floor of his mother's SUV.

"Percy!"

"Mom, sorry! Sheesh. Don't freak out, I just want to get there."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, look, Perce!"

Percy looked out the window and smiled a carefree smile. He recognized the hill they were cresting; the gates that had what looked like Greek written across the top. As Percy squinted his eyes, the letters rearranged themselves so that they now read CAMP HALF BLOOD.

"Percy, you know I can't go farther than the gate," said his mother as they pulled to a stop in front of the entryway, looking straight ahead, "so I'm going to tell you right now how much I love-"

Percy had walked around to the front door of the car without her knowing. He opened the door and pulled her out of the car and into an engulfing hug.

"Oh, Percy! What if I lose you! You need to call me every day to let me know you're okay!" said his Mother, with tears leaking from her eyes.

"Mom, I'll always be here. Whenever you need me, just call the camp and I'll come home right away. I love you so much." Said Percy, his words muffled against her hair.

She nodded. They pulled out of the hug and went to the back of the car. Percy pulled his duffel bag out of the car and walked to the gate of the camp. He turned, waved goodbye to his mother, squared his shoulders, and walked into camp.

He did not look back.

The camp was exactly as it had been when Percy had left. There was the Big House, behind it the strawberry fields being worked by the children of Demeter. The children of Apollo were practicing their archery. As he walked deeper and deeper into camp, earning pats in the back and "welcome back!"s, Percy felt more and more at ease.

"Percy, my boy!" said a familiar voice.

"Chiron!" said Percy delightedly as a centaur cantered up to him. "How have things been going while I've been gone?"

"Just fine. Now that the Titans have been defeated and Olympus is secure, we've had more time to train. We've gotten some fine new half-bloods, that's for sure."

"Excellent," said Percy as they reached Poseidon's cabin, "Chiron, you don't think you can tell me-"

"Where Annabeth is? I thought you'd never ask. She's in the training area. See you at dinner, Percy!" said Chiron. Percy rolled his eyes. After he'd set his stuff on his bed, he went to look for Annabeth.

She was in the training arena, sparring with some other campers in a three-v.-one battle. She looked in her element, slashing, spinning, dodging blows from the left and right.

"Give, give!" said one girl, clearly playing the leader for the opponents.

"Alright, guys. That was great, but Alisha, make sure you have a plan; slinging useless blows isn't going to help you if you don't know where you're aiming. Josh, make sure you have a solid stance if you're going to be on the offense, which you weren't for most of the time. Work on that, kay? And Carrter," she said with a pause, "don't change a thing except for when you said give. Never give." They nodded and thanked her, laughing and talking as they walked away.

Annabeth stood in the middle of the arena with her back turned to Percy, holding her dagger in a fist resting on her hip, rubbing her head and looking very winded.

"Think you've got energy for one more round?" said Percy. Annabeth whipped around, and Percy was struck silent. He hadn't seen her in a year; even after battle she was beautiful in her hiking boots, shorts and tank top. His heart swelled. He had missed her so much, and now seeing her was leaving him lightheaded. A huge smile spread across Annabeth's face.

"Percy!" she said and launched herself across the arena and into his waiting arms.

Percy stumbled backwards to catch her, a blush spreading over his face. They had left off with a kiss from last summer, and they definitely addressed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. But at the same time Percy had no idea how forward to be with Annabeth. He just tightened his arms around her waist and leaned into her shoulder, lifting her off the ground as he was now a good four inches taller than she. They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other.

"So listen, Percy, I really missed you over this year." said Annabeth, looking down at her feet.

"Me too, Annabeth. At school it was weird, not being able to talk to you about how I thought the teacher was a fury or how I wasn't allowed to bring riptide in to right with. It was so hard trying to find new friends and then having to draw back because I was putting their lives in danger. I saw some guys with their girlfriends getting all close and going out and stuff, and I just… well.."

Annabeth held her finger to his lips. He crossed his eyes trying to see it and she just laughed. "Don't worry, Seaweed Brain. I know what you're trying to say." And then she pressed her lips to his.

Percy felt like he was going to explode from happiness. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and lifted her off the ground, sprinning her around. Only when they were both breathless did she pull away and look at him expectantly. He let go of her and bent over.

"What are you-ahhh!" she shrieked with happiness as Percy picked her up, bridal style.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, you know." said Annabeth as Percy set off for camp.

"I know, but this way you don't have to, and i get to show off my manly strength. I'm killing two birds with one stone here, pal." said Percy as Annabeth laughed.

"So you have to show off for me now, huh? said Annabeth with a gleam in her eyes.

"I guess so. Plus I have easier access this way," said Percy.

"Easier access to what?"

"To these."

And he leaned over and caught her lips in a kiss.

There will be a quest, i tell you! REVIEW please!


End file.
